La profecía de los muertos
by Menlis
Summary: ¿Que es verdaderamente la realidad? ¿Lo que tocamos, olemos, sentimos, en esencia lo que nuestros sentidos perciben? O quizás solo fantasía creada por nuestra mente que nos permite vivir. Eso es lo que harry deberá descubrir antes de caer en la locura


Hola a todos antes que nada y aunque sea tarde espero que halláis pasado una navidad y un fin de año genial. Yo estoy contenta ya que después de haber pasado una temporada deprimida por diversas cosas, además de haber perdido todas las historias de mi ordenador, he decidido remontarme, volviendo a escribir que es lo que mejor me distrae, pero esta vez con un USB (hay que aprender de los errores)

Tengo varias historias empezadas con varios capítulos redactados. Esta es una de ellas y espero que os guste. Los que me siguen en las otras historias no se preocupen que estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo de cada una de ellas. Iré actualizando la próxima semana

**Resumen:** Voldemort ha muerto y la profecía por fin se ha cumplido. Ahora el mundo mágico intenta rehacer sus vidas enterrando a sus muertos, intentando olvidar que alguna vez hubo una guerra. Pero un nuevo mal, creado desde las sombras esta por surgir, para que esta vez el verdadero mal lo arrase todo. Y el único que puede evitarlo es Harry Potter, pero esta demasiado ocupado intentando no perder la razón ante los sueños y alucinaciones que de repente no para de tener. Cayendo cada vez más en la locura no puede evitar escuchar el susurro de las voces poco a poco con más claridad. Cuando los muertos clamen venganza, cuando el conflicto entre el bien y el mal acabe extendiéndose, pasando las fronteras del mundo de lo vivos, no importará quien eres ni lo que seas porque tu fin será el mismo que el de todos

* * *

><p>Harry pasó entre las mesas acercándose al pocionista, fijándose en que aun quedaba un rezagado en la clase. Por un momento miró extrañado al chico, del cual solo podía ver el perfil. Parecía muy concentrado guardando sus pergaminos. Era extraño, hace un segundo habría jurado que no quedaba nadie más aparte de él y snape. Se encogió de hombros. Definitivamente hermione tenia razón, últimamente estaba demasiado despistado. Dejando eso de lado, rápidamente se acercó al profesor, era el ultimo en entregar la poción y bien sabia que con eso snape no estaría muy contento<p>

Dejó el frasquito en la mesa, sobresaltándose cuando el osco profesor se levantó de su silla acercándose rápidamente a el, quedándose mirándole con extrema atención. Pensando que todo era por haberse retrasado y no estando de humor para los comentarios hirientes del hombre, decidió pedir disculpas y retirarse rápidamente.

-Yo siento el retraso señor, pero…

-Potter- se vio interrumpido bruscamente - está pasando

-¿Eh?- miró a su profesor confundido. Los ojos de este parecían fijos en un punto por detrás de su cabeza. Sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños. Harry estaba empezando a inquietarse, sentía que algo no cuadraba en esa escena

-Lo que podía pasar ha pasado, aquello que dumbledore no previó- snape repentinamente lo agarró de los hombros - logró escapar- susurró en voz tan baja que apenas harry logró escucharlo

-¿Escapar?- harry estaba completamente perdido, no entendía nada de lo que snape estaba diciendo -¿Quién?

-Tienes que buscarlo-murmuró con desesperación apretando el agarre- debes encontrarlo- sentía como si los hombros se le fueran a dislocar de la presión a la que los estaba sometiendo el hombre. Intentó soltarse, pero era como si estuviera sujeto por piedras duras e inamovibles en vez de simples manos

-Profesor no se de que me está hablando- suspiró intentado no perder la paciencia, y con un brusco movimiento por fin se soltó de su agarre, retrocediendo un paso. Movió los hombros haciendo una mueca adolorida. Seguramente le saldrían marcas moradas, tenía una gran experiencia en designar las consecuencias de dolores físicos. Ya estaba hartándose de la extraña actitud del osco slytherin - ¿¡A quien se está refiriendo!- exclamó harry respirando vaho. Era absurdo, pero la temperatura del aula estaba cada vez mas fría, ya estaba empezando a sentir escalofríos

-Debes buscarlo, es la única manera

-Señor… - un agudo grito se dejó escuchar interrumpiendo a harry. Este volteó asustado. Aquel grito había parecido retumbar como un eco lejano pero a la vez cercano, en las paredes de las mazmorras. Sintió los pelos de la nuca erizarse

-Es tarde- giró la cabeza hacia snape quien había retrocedido hasta prácticamente fundirse con la pared -ya vienen- y como confirmando sus palabras se oyó un nuevo grito tan escalofriante como el primero pero mas cercano como vaticinando que lo que fuera que los estaba provocando se estaba acercando

Harry empezó a respirar agitadamente, con su corazón retumbando en sus oídos y la vista clavada en la puerta del aula. Se tensó completamente al escuchar un nuevo grito. Sea lo que sea estaba a punto de entrar. Despacio, metió la mano en el bolsillo, apretando su varita. Sentía un miedo que nunca había sentido ni al enfrentarse a voldemort. No siquiera sabía lo que venia. Pero definitivamente era tan malo que podía convertir a su duro e imperturbable profesor en una masa temblante.

Mas gritos… gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la cara… frío intenso…. los dientes le castañeaban, ya no sabia si por el miedo o por la temperatura…. gritos… apretó la varita sintiéndola helada al tacto

-Aléjate de las sombras- dio un respingo volteando asustado hacia snape - aléjate de las sombras- repitió mirándolo con sus oscuros ojos, levantando su varita

-¡Que!- contempló horrorizado como lo apuntaba con la varita con ojos desquiciados

-Avada kedavra

Harry sintió el rayo verde impactar en su cuerpo, quitándole la vida, percibiendo a cámara lenta como era arrancada de su cuerpo, sin poder creer que finalmente la muerte le hubiera alcanzado. Simplemente se sintió morir de verdad.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, percatándose por instinto de que era el otro chico del aula del cual se había olvidado completamente

-Harry porque no nos quieres ayudar- se dio la vuelta horrorizado encontrándose con la mirada vacía de uno de los gemelos pelirrojos. Era Fred. No entendía como podía estar seguro, pero lo estaba -No nos abandones-susurró con voz ronca mientras de sus ojos empezaban a salir gusanos.

-¡NO!- gritó harry abriendo los ojos apenas percatándose de que estaba en una cama. Con histeria, se fue tocando el cuerpo, la cara, los brazos, comprobando que contra todo pronóstico seguía vivo

-Harry- giró la cara encontrándose con la mirada azulina de ron, que lo veía preocupado desde la otra cama

-¡Ron!- exclamó harry levantándose de un salto y respirando agitadamente - snape … es increible… ese cretino grasiento…- apretó los puños con rabia- no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a intentar asesinarme. Yo tenía razón desde el principio, su lealtad era para voldemort y sus secuaces… Lastima para el que falló- se detuvo - pero sentí como me daba el rayo… o es que lo que pasó es que me he vuelto inmune a la maldición asesina - cruzó los brazos pensativo- o tal vez…

-¡Harry!- gritó ron haciendo que harry lo mirara. El pelirrojo lucía una expresión totalmente aturdida -Harry- susurró ron de manera lenta dándole una mirada rara -snape está muerto. Tu lo viste morir ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué? eso no es… - entonces una gama de recuerdos asaltó su mente. La casa de los gritos…. Voldemort y snape…. La mordida de nagini… snape dándole sus recuerdos…. snape muriendo… Abrió lo ojos. El sueño había sido tan real que simplemente había olvidado, por un momento, que incluso voldemort estaba muerto. Se sentó en la cama aturdido- lo siento ron… tuve una pesadilla- explicó sin saber que mas decir

-Con snape

-Si

-Debió ser horrible por como te pusiste hace un momento

-Lo fue- susurró mirando al suelo

-Pero… ¿estas bien?- preguntó mirándolo incómodo, después de todo, de esos temas se encargaba hermione

-Si, no te preocupes vuelve a dormir

-De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa me avisas.- suspiró ron aliviado antes de darse la vuelta y acurrucarse en la cama

Un sueño. Una simple ilusión de su mente. Quizás una pesadilla creada por los remordimientos más oscuros de su alma. Simplemente algo irreal. Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Pero es que todo había sido demasiado real. El dolor que había sentido estaba seguro que solo lo podía haber producido la muerte. Suspiró, seria mejor que dejara la reflexión para mañana. Con una mueca optó por cambiarse la camisa del pijama. Estaba completamente empapada. El miedo que había pasado, no había sido demasiado imaginario que digamos. No sabia a que venia soñar con snape y además de esa manera. Pero esperaba no volver a hacerlo. Con cierta pereza se la saco por la caza percibiendo los músculos tirantes. Se llevó la mano a unos de los hombros sintiéndose adolorido. Giró la cara abriendo los ojos espantado al ver la marca de un enorme morado en forma de dedos. Horrorizado se observó el otro detallando que estaba igual. Eso no podía ser verdad. Seguiría soñando o estaba a punto de entrar en otra pesadilla en la vida real

* * *

><p>Bueno que tal espero que os haya gustado. Lo que no me ha gustado es como ha quedado el resumen pero bueno, a ver si mas adelante me inspiró y lo pongo mejor<p>

Hasta el siguiente


End file.
